wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Solar Samurai
The group of samurai from The Five Moons of Japan Background You are the dedicated band of mortal mercenaries that call the land on the outskirts of Amaterasu’s cave home. 167 years ago, the mortals who chose to use non-magic means of survival comprised a single group: the Solar Knights. However, after 50 years passed since Amaterasu’s disappearance and Tsukuyomi himself had finally given up trying to coax her out, the Solar Knights became divided between those who still believed in Amaterasu’s return and those who had come to terms with the prospect that she wasn’t coming back. 5 years later, the Solar Knights officially split into two separate rival groups. You, the Solar Samurai, are the group who believes that Amaterasu will one day return. The other group, the Ninja Knights, are your rivals and you are always eager for chances to best them. Trust is key to your band and you all fight with honor, never resorting to dirty tricks or scheming to achieve your goals. This is admittedly difficult to conform to, as the ninjas are one sneaky little bunch. “Family” is not a word you would use to describe yourselves. Instead, you are a team. A unit. Comrades. Hare Played by Jack Covell. *Pronounced: HAH-rey *"Sunshine" in Japanese You are the honorable leader of the band of mortal mercenaries known as the Solar Samurai. Coming from a family that chose to find other ways of survival than interbreeding with kami, you live strictly off the land. The conflict between the five Moons is not particularly important to you. Unlike Akai, who claims to be a noble fighter, you have a stricter and less hypocritical moral code than him. You do not have a particularly strong emotional connection between yourself and your subordinates, believing that true strength on the battlefield lies in trusting your companion’s physical capabilities as opposed to friendship-like-trust. Consequently, you fail to understand why Yugure, the fly on the windowsill of your life that you’d love to swat, employs this method so much. To you, Yugure is just a reckless incompetent hardly worth the waste of energy fighting him. He is a constant nuisance who frequently distracts you from your post in the land on the outskirts of Amaterasu’s cave where you wait for the goddess, longing to serve her and carry out her wishes. However, you tend to go about expressing this in an almost comically exaggerated manor. This is a major annoyance to your twin brother Setsuna, the only person you have any kind of emotional connection with, even though you don’t show it. There was actually a time when you were openly close. As young children, your parents were oddly distant, particularly your mother Anko, so you had each other for condolence. When you were 16, shortly after you’d returned from an interrogation of the Ninja Knights, Anko dropped a hint that there was something “wrong” with you and Setsuna and that she didn’t love you. The next day, she had killed herself. Your father, Baki, handed over leadership of the Solar Samurai to you 2 years later before departing for the southern refugee camp, giving no explanation for your mother’s suicide other than “she wasn’t who you thought she was.” That was around the time that you and Setsuna subconsciously decided that it was time to keep the sibling-affection internal and show as little voluntary warmth to each other as possible. Still, even though 6 years have passed since Baki’s departure, you occasionally ponder the truth about your parents. There’s a high possibility that something at Gaiden Shrine will have the answers you seek. Setsuna Played by William Parsons. *Pronounced: SEH-tsoo-nah *"Moment" in Japanese You are Hare’s bossy twin brother. Bossy to him, anyway. You tend to be fair and good-natured to everyone else, always apologizing for your brother’s sometimes obnoxious behavior (although you sometimes delight in teasing him by saying that he makes Yugure look highly sophisticated). Deep down, you really just want what’s best for everyone and you have concluded that what’s best for Hare is to have you by his side to keep him in line. Though you may not show it, you are actually quite fond of him and give him your complete support in his quest to serve Amaterasu. He IS your brother, after all, and there was a time when you were actually very openly close. As young children, your parents were oddly distant, particularly your mother Anko, so you had each other for condolence. When you were 16, shortly after you’d returned from an interrogation of the Ninja Knights, Anko dropped a hint that there was something “wrong” with you and Hare and that she didn’t love you. The next day, she had killed herself. Your father, Baki, handed over leadership of the Solar Samurai to Hare 2 years later before departing for the southern refugee camp, giving no explanation for your mother’s suicide other than “she wasn’t who you thought she was.” That was around the time that you and Hare subconsciously decided that it was time to keep the sibling-affection internal and show as little voluntary warmth to each other as possible. Still, even though 6 years have passed since Baki’s departure, you occasionally ponder the truth about your parents. There’s a high possibility that something at Gaiden Shrine will have the answers you seek. PCs *Musashi – Nick Marini *Genji – Alex Cook-Williams (absent from game due to accident after Intention Circle) Baki RE sheet. Character did not appear in game. *Pronunciation: “BAH-kee” *Gender: Male *Age: 52 *Relationship: Father of Hare and Setsuna (Solar Samurai) *Abilities: Swords *Important Events: **Born to Solar Samurai, son of the leader (52 years ago) **Married Anko (27 years ago) **Captured, seduced, and released Kin of the Ninja Knights (25 years ago) **Kin brought back your baby twins, Hare and Setsuna (24 years ago) **Anko despaired being genetically childless and killed herself (8 years ago) **Left for refugee camps (6 years ago) Baki's Letter For a later date, My name is Baki and I am the current leader of the Solar Samurai. 18 years ago, a woman from the Ninja Knights was captured and held in our camp. She said her name was Kin and was the wife of the current Ninja leader, Toji. She pleaded to us to release her as she had an infant daughter back at her own encampment. I asked to talk with her in private. Let’s just say that what began as a “talk” ended up going much further than I expected. The next morning, we released her. 9 months later, she secretly returned in the dead of night, carrying two bundles… I was shocked but listened to her request. She said that Toji suspected that these twins were not his and that she feared for their lives. She said she brought them back here to be raised by their real father and that maybe, just maybe, they and her other daughter would be the keys to bringing about reconciliation between the Ninja and Samurai. Knowing that I myself would need children to carry on my own leadership bloodline, I accepted. My wife, Anko, was horrified the next morning but agreed to raise them. I could feel her regret and reluctance all those years until she finally killed herself. We misled the other Samurai as to the true origins of the twins Hare and Setsuna. It is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. The new leader of the Ninja Knights, Yugure, is Kin and Toji’s daughter, I know it, and she is also Hare and Setsuna’s half-sister. One day, the three of them must be made aware of this. I grow weary of fighting and secrets and will take to the refugee camps. Hare, Setsuna, Yugure, I send my love to all of you. -Baki